Trapped and Tentacled
by Shika352617
Summary: Second request. The SBB are trapped and not alone. You know where this is going, so no description necessary. One-shot. Rated M for Sexual content.


**Just wanna start by saying, this was done entirely for fun. **

**My second request from Hillhog25. **

**Hope you all find this entertaining, and please remember, KEEP NEGATIVE COMMENTS TO YOURSELVES.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING. TENTACLE SEX AND HELPLESS FEMALES. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

It was a rather hot day at SSB headquarters. The climate control was undergoing repairs due to a bad glitch, and as a result, the entire facility was now at 95 degrees Fahrenheit. A few tempers had already flared, and complaints were common.

However, there were three in particular would simply would not shut up.

"Seriously, of all times to glitch," growled Samus as she moodily stabbed at her ramen.

"I know, this fucking sucks," Peach agreed, absently plucking the pepperonis off her pizza and moodily eating them.

"As if I didn't have issues as it is!" Zelda whined, clad in only her gym shorts and sports bra, her dress in the back of the room, and not even touching her food.

The SSB girls were in a separate cafeteria room from the boys, the Ice Climbers being the only exceptions. Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Wii Fit Trainer were gathered at a round table in a separate room from the main eating area. The boys had gotten so fed up with their complaining that they'd practically ordered them to eat somewhere else, and thus their current situation. Of the four of them, WFT alone had not complained once. She'd just been put out for good measure, in case she started.

"I wasn't even complaining," WFT muttered under her breath, "I don't like this any more than you three, but you all got _me_ introuble just cos I'm a girl."

Zelda, despite herself, looked at WTF sadly. "Being a girl has nothing to do with it. A lot of the guys just don't like you. They think you shouldn't be here."

"Big fucking surprise," snarled Samus, "They didn't think Peach ought to have been here either."

Peach flared up immediately. "Big talk coming from a girl too self conscious about her boobs and and ass to take off her armor! It's a wonder you're not melting!"

Samus stood up. "You wanna go, bitch? What about that dress? You look like you're wearing a hot air balloon!" Peach looked livid. Zelda shook her head. The two blondes were close to blows.

"Will you two just shut the fuck up? It's bad enough without you two blondes yelling at each other." The arguing females stared at her. Zelda sighed, exasperated. "Look. Samus, you're gonna over heat if you keep that power suit on, so just take it off. And don't give me that look, it's just us girls in here, none of the boys will see. And Peach, I would suggest taking the dress off, and don't you dare look at me like that, I already know you're wearing the Striker's outfit under that, so don't even start with me."

The two blondes sighed and reluctantly started stripping down. Peach removed the massive folds of her dress, and tossed them towards the back of the room, where Zelda had placed her own dress earlier, leaving her in her hot pink booty shorts and matching sports bra. Samus removed her armor and zero suit and placed them in the back as well, leaving her in a pair of black gym shorts and a blue sports bra. With all four women thus garbed, they sat around the table and moodily continued eating.

They ate in silence, drops of sweat running down their brows as they ate their respective meals. Because of the climate control glitch, they had been forced to throw out all refrigerated foods, which had gone bad within minutes of the breakdown. They were now reduced to eating only hotter foods, which, in persistent and relentless heat, only made things worse.

They finished eating, and WFT was the first to stand. "Well, I'll see you girls later." Stretching a bit, she crossed the room and hit the button to open the door.

Nothing happened. The door was still shut. "What the..." WFT pressed it again. Nothing. She punched it. Nothing. She even executed a spectacular kung fu kick on it. Still nothing.

WFT looked back at the other girls. They looked as confused as her.

"Great, now we're stuck in here," Peach huffed.

Zelda was just as irritated. "Damnit. I have a dress to wash, and now I'm stuck in here with three other sweaty girls who are as scantily clad as me."

Samus was just sitting there, trying to cover herself.

The girls turned to the corner wear their clothes were, hoping to cover themselves a bit more, but their clothes were gone. Zelda's and Peach's dresses and Samus's Power Suit and Zero Suit were gone. The four girls stared at one another, unable to comprehend what was going on. They were locked in the room together and their clothes were gone.

"NOW what?!" Zelda shrieked. Even she was frustrated and even a bit fearful now.

None of the other three girls had an answer for her. Samus was unsettled, but not scared, as this wasn't the first time she'd been in this kind of situation. _I just hope what happened LAST time doesn't happen this time,_ Samus thought, shuddering a bit. Peach, in contrast, was scared. This had never happened to her before. WFT? She was scared shitless. Having never been trapped or kidnapped or attacked in any way possible, yet, she was plain out terrified.

It was only the beginning.

* * *

Several hours later, the girls were still in the room. The climate control was still broken and they were now drenched in sweat. WFT, despite the near-colorlessness of her skin, was a bright shade of pink from the heat, and had taken off her sweat pants and now sat there in her black panties and matching sport bra. The other girls were similarly garbed, and all four women were on the verge of stripping further.

Peach broke the stifling silence as she glanced at WFT. "Oi, Wii, what's you're cup size?" WFT stared at Peach, for the question had been asked so casually and yet suddenly that she was taken off guard.

"Um, 38 C cup, why?"

Peach smirked and suddenly and without warning flipped her sport bra off, leaving her topless, and proudly said, "42 _D__ cup_ over here, flat-chest."

Zelda, despite herself, laughed and mimicked Peaches action. "42 _double D_, bitches!"

Samus snorted, and all three women turned towards her as she stood. She smirked at each of them in turn and ripped her bra clean off, and two massive jugs bounced forward. "48 triple D cup, bitches. I win."

Zelda and Peach, despite themselves, stared at Samus's bouncing jugs. They'd known they were big, but not THAT big!

As the women sat there, three of them topless, and faint rustling was heard. The three of them stared around. The room was still hot but something had changed. The air had lost its dry feel and now felt unbearably humid. They stared around the room and saw a dark mass in the back corner. It seemed shapeless. The four females edged slowly towards it, keeping their distance cautiously.

Without warning, four pitch-black tendrils shaped like octopus tentacles lashed out from the shapeless mass and grabbed WFT, two keeping hold on her ankles, and two on her wrists, holding her several feet in the air. Even as the other three turned to help her, twelve more came out of nowhere and bound the other three girls identically. The fours girls were suspended off the floor, struggling against their bonds and trying hard to get free. But the tentacles were stronger than the four of them combined and were unmovable. The four girls stared at the black mass as five more tentacles came out. Two of them went to WFT. Before she could react or say a word, one of them looped itself through her panties leg holes and tugged hard, ripping them off. the other looped itself through her cleavage and through the bottom of her bra, yanking outwards and ripping it off as well, leaving her completely naked.

The other three moved towards Samus Peach and Zelda, mimicking their brethren and looping through their leg holes and ripping their panties off with out any visible effort, leaving all four women naked and helpless.

All Five tentacles gravitated to WFT, whom of the four stood out most. Two of them moved to her breasts and began prodding them before wrapping themselves around her breasts, one each, and the tips pinching her nipples. WFT winced and clenched her fists as the tentacles contracted around her breasts, at the same time pinching her nipples and pulling on them surprisingly hard. The other females could do nothing but watch as WFT's breasts were violated by these black things. As WFT struggled, the third tentacle without warning began rubbing up against her pussy, causing her to involuntarily gasp as the surprisingly soft appendages rubbed up against her pussy lips. WFT's body responded involuntarily, her vaginal fluids almost immediately wetting her hole. The three other girls watched in horror as the tentacle suddenly thrust into WFT's wet pussy, expanding until the walls of her vagina were almost straining against the black tendril, and starting to thrust in and out of her with unexpected speed and force. It was apparent that WFT had never been sexually aroused before, as there was a small amount of blood in her pussy as the massive tentacle raped her pussy mercilessly, the poor girl moaning loudly as the massive thing thrust into her again and again and again. As they watched, the fourth tentacle forced itself into her ass hole, causing her to scream in pain as blood leaked out and the moment her mouth opened wide, the last tentacle, with surprising agility, whipped around and forced itself in her mouth, thrusting like the other two and raping her mouth as deep as it could go without her gagging.

The three women watched, sickened and helpless, as the five black tentacles mercilessly violated WFT until a muffled scream and a sudden pouring of white fluid from all three holes indicated that all three tentacles came inside her. Not hesitating even for a moment, the tentacles dropped WFT's unconscious form to the floor and four of them lunged at Peach next. The four tentacles that had held WFT in the air went to Zelda.

Peach tried to struggle but the tentacles were unstoppable as they wrapped around her breasts and as with WFT forced themselves into Peach's vulnerable and open holes. The second four did the same to Zelda and soon both of the Princesses were barely concious as they felt the black things violate them and fuck both of their two hole mercilessly. Zelda tried to hold herself back, but even strong-willed Zelda was helpless against the things, and soon even she had submitted and was moaning almost in unison with Peach as her pussy was stretched to the point that it was painful.

The remaining tentacle went to Samus. It was apparent that whatever the tentacles were attached to had been saving her for last. It slowly gripped her left nipple and slowly pulled on her breast, releasing it and making her breast bounce in a voluptuous manner. It was taking its time, whatever it was, and Samus was trying with all her will power not to succumb to the tentacle's unrelenting touch.

Peach suddenly screamed as the tentacles came inside her as well, causing her to pass out from the intensity of the pleasure. The tentacles tossed her prone form on top of WFT's and moved to Samus, two of them wrapping around her breasts and two of them pulling relentlessly on her nipples. The first tentacle went to Samus's mouth, which she clamped shut in protest. When she refused to open her mouth, the tentacle slapped her hard on her ass cheeks, causing tears to leap to her eyes. When she still didn't open her mouth, it slapped her again, harder. It slapped her harder and harder each time when she didn't open her mouth, and soon her butt cheeks were tomato red from her vicious spanking. Se finally opened her mouth to scream and it instantly darted into her mouth, thrusting in and out of her mouth and violating it.

Zelda, after resisting longer than Peach and WFT, finally screamed as the white fluids exploded inside her, and her unconscious body was place with the other two unconscious females. They immediately went to Samus, the last female. When she pushed her legs together and the two tentacles holding her ankles couldn't budge them, two of the tentacles wrapped around her thighs, forcing them apart and the other two forcing into her holes, not even bothering to arouse her. Samus resisted as best as she could and even though it was clear that it wouldn't end til she gave in, she tried harder than any of the other three to resist becoming aroused. But the combined assault on her mouth, breasts, nipples, pussy, and ass hole was too much even for indomitable Samus, and soon, even she was moaning as the tentacles raped her mercilessly.

Samus's rape took the longest of the four, the tentacles evidently having full control of when they came. Poor Samus had orgasmed twice already, and the tentacles weren't stopping. Samus was barely conscious as her third orgasm hit her and she bucked, and the tentacles began climaxing individually this time. The first to do so were the ones holding her breasts, and upon spewing their fluids, retreated and disappeared. As Samus hit her fourth orgasm, the tentacles holding her legs, all four of them, exploded and retreated. The tentacle in her mouth came soon after and joined the other six. As poor Samus hit orgasm number six, the four remaining tentacles suddenly came uncontrollably, the white fluids soaking her. Samus was unconscious as the tentacles retreated and disappeared.

The black mass writhed for several moments, and then disappeared, revealing the clothes of all four females. At that same moment, the climate control suddenly switched on and the facility began slowly cooling off.

The four females lay unconscious, victims of a ruthless sexual violation.

Little did they know that outside, a single male sat staring into the room, jerking off fast and hard as he had watched the whole thing.

"Those girls are gonna kill me," snickered Mr. Game and Watch.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, please read and review. **

**Remember, negative comments to yourselves.**


End file.
